


Inside and Out

by dramady, jeck



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of the X-men costumes is only half the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

There was a point made to tell the cast that they'd be wearing these costumes for a long time. They all had two to wear, but they were to take care of them; how they were expensive and all that.

James stood in front of the full length mirror and regarded himself. The leather and whatever it was made of was warm. And tight. He turned himself sideways to get a view of his arse. At least as tight as the suit was, it made him look less short.

Of course, here came Michael Fassbender, who looked tall and broad and lean. James hated him. (Not really.) "And how do you like your costume?" James asked, using the mirror to look the other man over.

Instead of heading toward the mirror at the other side of the room, Michael went and stood next to James while he looked himself over before slowly grinning. "I think it makes me look svelte, dear James." He turned around, giving a full 360 to anyone in the room. "And I take it you like yours?"

"Svelte." James had to laugh, watching him model. "I feel quite svelte, too." And short. "It really emphasizes my superpower, don't you?" He put his two fingers to his temple. "I'm very intimidating, now, yes?"

Michael cocked his head and looked at Michael, his grin growing. "Not to me." He shook his head then said, "Jazz hands!" Before pushing his hands in front of him, open palmed, stifling a grin. "Because Eric _knows_ Charles. You can't deny that."

"Of course he does. Just as Charles knows Eric. In fact - " But before James got a chance to finish his thought, they were called to set.

It was _much_ later when they were finally allowed to peel themselves out of the X-men costumes. It was, James noted, as they were all bananas. Some taller and more ripe than others. He'd only gotten his top half off when he'd paused to take a break and a drink of water. He took a bottle over to Michael, as well.

"Thanks," Michael gave James a broad smile, his own costume partly off, the material seemed glued to his thighs. "... but I don't think this will help." He pointed to his half-naked body, standing there in only tight boxer briefs. "I hear that talcum powder works best and trust me, James, do it now before you get to this point. Completely unflattering."

"Your underwear is unflattering?" James scoffed. "I suppose now's not a good time tell you I don't have anything on under my costume, is it?" He grinned outright at his fib. "You can walk about and distract everyone from looking at me."

"Oh, you just made me and I think," Michael looked around, speaking louder, "everyone here wants to see you get out of that costume since you're commando in there." He was calling said fib, thank you.

Laughing, James spread his arms and spun around. He should have known better than to call that bluff. Humming under his breath, he swung his hips and started to pull the zipper down more.

For a good few beats, and Michael would have been horrified if anyone noticed, his heated gaze was fixed on James. He coughed out a laugh, feeling rather self conscious before covering it with humor by humming that burlesque theme. "Take it off!" Michael chanted, egging James on. "Take it off!" He laughed.

It didn't take long for James's underwear to come into view. "Settle!," he called out at the catcalls and boos. "Settle," he laughed. "The show is over." He turned to Michael with a grin and a shrug. A beat and he asked, "drink?"

"You're buying after that stunt." Michael pointed a waggling finger at James but he was grinning. "... and you owe me a proper striptease, sans bloomers." The waggling finger then pointed at James's groin. "Tease."

James just hummed as he led the way out.

Back in his rooms, however, he held the phone for room service, checking his orders nonverbally with Michael before hanging up. Then he walked over to the other man and smiled up at him, hands on his hips. "You want to see me starkers, mm?"

Michael pretended to think about that for a moment then slowly he shook his head. "I do like looking at you without a stitch on, James, but I think I would also like to see you peeling off that costume with nothing underneath."

"Kinky," James noted, grinning. He shrugged a bit. "Perhaps that can be arranged. Without the audience, of course." He upnodded - _come here and kiss me_.

Michael took slow, precise steps toward James. "No audience, luv, because that would be distracting, wouldn't it? Knowing you're naked under that skin-tight suit and then we'll do the scenes we do?" Particularly that part where Micheal would be lying over James while their set rolled around and around. He stopped right in front of James, eyes scanning his face before resting his gaze on those lips.

Michael had a way of making even that sound sexy. It was, perhaps, his true mutant ability. He could make most things sexy. Or funny. James was smiling into the kiss, though, hand cupping the other man's cheek. "Is this before or after you've shot me?," he asked.

"Before," Michael kept their lips close, whispering the words into the kiss. "In that jet while we crashed. The storyboards had a drawing of me lying on top of you to save you." He smirked. "Now that's kinky." Michael's hands were on James's hips, pulling to press their bodies together.

"Indeed." Up went James's other arm to hook around Michael's neck. Another one of Fassy's skills was kissing. James always forgot. Which meant he needed to be reminded.

They only stopped when the room service cart had arrived. It was wheeled in and uncovered with a flourish, then the waiter left. They were alone again, with food, but James only looked at Michael. "Shall we?"

"That is a wonderful idea." But Michael wasn't thinking of food or even the drinks. He was reaching for James and tugging the hem of his shirt. "Maybe you should get rid of all these cumbersome clothes."

"You would find a way to strip me, wouldn't you," James said, arms out at his side as he let Michael do as he pleased. "I should have suspected as much. You have a one-track mind." Of course, one track could run in two directions: he reached for the hem of Michael's shirt as well.

"Every opportunity, darling," was Michael's answer, lifting his arms up over his head so that James could pull his shirt off completely. Then his hands were quick to begin unbuckling James's belt. "Which is probably why you teased me so much today."

"I don't tease," James protested, but even he didn't believe it. He let Michael do as he pleased, stepping out of his trousers as they puddled at his feet, after kicking his shoes off, of course. Then he stood in briefs and his socks. Very sexy, he was sure. He was smirking as he did the same for Michael, letting his trousers fall to the floor as well.

"Now that we're both only in skivvies, we should eat, hmm?" That made Michael grin outright. He could mean the food or, what was even more whetting his appetite - James.

"Of course we must!," James scoffed before laughing, not missing the heat of Michael's gaze. The food ordered, at least, could be put in the ensuite microwave without it being terrible (after all, it wasn't the first time this type of thing had occurred). He grabbed Michael's prominent chin and drew him down for another, more biting kiss, even as he started walking backward toward the bedroom.

"Impatient, luv?" Michael teased between kisses, walking backward, unable to see where he was going that he bumped the edge of the bed and fell back, bouncing over the covers. He had a startled look on his face before bursting into laughter. "The things you make me do, James." He quirked a finger for James to follow him in bed.

The better to crawl over him. Which is what James did, sitting on his thighs and peering down at him. "I like this turn of events. Charles has the upper hand," he said, smiling. His hands bracketed Michael's head and he bent down, kissing again.

Michael's hands seemed to have a mind all its own. They slid slowly down James's side and then he wrapped them around James's middle, pulling him down and closer. The kiss was more intense, making him rock his hips and whimper softly.

"Charles has such devious mind tricks," Michael whispered when they both paused for a breath. "And they say Eric is the bad guy ..." Another long, heated kiss followed, Michael's hand cupping James's arse now, squeezing.

"Eric is _misunderstood_ ," James teased, rocking forward with the touch. "But I understand you," he added in a whisper. He let his briefs be pulled away and took a moment to get his socks off as well. Then he could lean back and peruse the sight of Michael spread below him. All this before hooking his fingers under the elastic and starting to pull.

Michael's hard cock caught in the material of his tight boxer briefs but then he was lifting his hips up, carrying James with it, smiling with dark and lustful eyes. "Ah. That feels so much better." Less constricting and the better to feel James, too. Now that they were both unclothed, it was easier to touch that Michael's hand roamed, aiming straight for between James's legs.

He got a breathy, chuckled gasped in response and for a long moment they stroked each other, sharing a gaze, matching their movements in time.

It didn't take long for James to grow flushed, to bite his lower lip, breathing growing a bit more labored. But he didn't stop.

"Gorgeous," Michael breathed out, his hips rolling even under the weight of James over him. He kept stroking, moaning softly and feeling the pressure build slowly inside him. He gasped, free hand on James's hip, reaching up to touch his face. "James. God! James!"

Michael was beautiful like that, too. Flushed as well. James watched him, barely blinking as he started to pant, feeling precome slick his grip, allowing him to tighten it, and stroke faster. "Are you going to come for me, petal?"

"Y-yesss..." Michael hissed, his head falling back and his eyes closed. Part of him didn't want this to happen just yet but at the same time, all that wait during filming, the lines they exchanged, the touches, the looks - it all built up that he couldn't help but explode. Michael was so close that even his hand paused from stroking James.

James could tell; could feel the tension in his body. He grinned a little as he slowed his hand, drawing it out, knowing well, by now, how to keep that razor line and make the pleasure that much more intense. His own face mirrored Michael's even if he was unaware of it.

Already Michael could tell he was going to get there first and he couldn't stop it but then he chuckled a breath when James slowed the strokes down. He'd know to do that and he grinned, pulling James down for a kiss while his own hand moved tighter and faster. He wanted to see James come first, his thumb brushing over the head of James's cock, wet with precome, making Michael's mouth water just from the feel of it.

"Are you going to come for _me_ , James?" Michael's eyes on James was heated and hungry.

James's forehead fell to Michael's shoulder and he panted, not bothering to even hold back, his hand still on Michael's cock. When he came, he bit back the sound, body rocking forward, muscles tightening and loosening in spasms.

"That's it, James … That's it …" Michael said, his voice raspy, his eyes steady on James even if he was still panting, his hips still thrusting into James's grip. "You're so beautiful, darling." His hand was slick, still slipping up and down James's spent cock.

"Christ," James panted, urging that teasing hand away from oversensitive skin. When he had his breath back, he leaned up, just far enough to see Michael's face as he started moving his hand again. "Your turn, petal," he whispered.

Being pinned to the bed by James's body made it difficult to move his hips, to thrust up. Michael's hand fell to his sides, grabbing the sheet, everywhere tensing when he gave in to James and the rhythm his hand was making. "Oh, God!" A few more of James's long, tight strokes and Michael was coming between them, moaning low.

When he was milked dry, James finally rolled off him, flopping to his back next to Michael. In the silence of the next few moments, there was only breathing. Then James said, "fuck, I'm starving. I don't remember eating today."

"There was no room to eat in those tight clothes." Michael turned his head to look at James, still feeling too boneless to move. "We'll be back in them tomorrow and you promised you won't wear knickers under it." He pushed off to sit, groaning and slow-moving.

"I promised no such thing," James said, not moving except to reach up and run his fingers along Michael's spine. "And even if I did, you were quite cruel to remind me that we have a very long call day tomorrow." After a pause, he said, "we've found we can share the tub. Shall we?"

"We should eat by the tub," Michael suggested, leaning over James, smiling. "That would save us some time so we could focus on more entertaining, preferably more naked activities." He wagged his brows at James.

As if James could resist that grin. "I can be quite entertaining when I eat," he offered, sitting up as well. "You're in for a treat." He closed the distance for one more kiss. "What did you have in mind, Michael?"

All Michael was thinking was how entertaining James was whatever it was he was doing - or even not doing. "What I have in mind, I believe, darling, may be a bit too risque for you." He smirked, hand on James's shoulder slipping down to his arm until he could hold his hand and lace their fingers together.

"Oh my." James made his features shocked. "Are you about to offend my sensibilities, Fassbender? I'm very sensitive, you know."

"You do not get easily offended, my dear." That much Michael did know. He tugged their joined hands and pulled James toward the large bathroom. He pointed to the jacuzzi tub. "You fill the tub, I'll get the food. Let's see where this little adventure will take us, hmm? Maybe I will manage to upset your so-called sensibilities." And on the way out, Michael slapped the flat of his hand hard on James's arse. Michael had a sense that James would like it.

"Oy!" James jumped, laughing. "That fucking stung, you bastard." But he was grinning as he went to draw the tub.


End file.
